Prior orthodontic procedures typically involve repositioning a patient's teeth to a desired arrangement in order to correct malocclusions and/or improve aesthetics. To achieve these objectives, orthodontic appliances such as braces, retainers, shell aligners, and the like can be applied to the patient's teeth by an orthodontic practitioner. The appliance can be configured to exert force on one or more teeth in order to effect desired tooth movements. The application of force can be periodically adjusted by the practitioner (e.g., by altering the appliance or using different types of appliances) in order to incrementally reposition the teeth to a desired arrangement.
The prior orthodontic methods and apparatus to move teeth can be less than ideal in at least some respects. In some instances, prior orthodontic approaches that employ an appliance with homogeneous and/or continuous material properties may not provide sufficient control over the forces applied to the teeth. In some instances, prior orthodontic treatment involves using a repositioning appliance in combination with a supplementary device that is fabricated separately. In some instances, although prior power arms can be used to apply torque to teeth, the use and placement of power arms can be less than ideal.
In light of the above, improved orthodontic appliances are needed. Ideally such appliances would provide more accurate tooth movement with improved control over the forces applied to the teeth.